


Zelena the Swan Queen Shipper

by orphan_account



Series: The Swan Queen Shippers [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack Attempt, F/F, Hook Didn't Come Back AU, OOC Zelena, Swan-Mills Family Fluff, Zelena the Shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zelena discovers fanfiction and decides to ship Swan Queen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OOC Zelena again. An attempt at crack. AU in which Hook didn't return from the dead.

"Hmm, Regina needs a new soulmate. And Emma doesn't have a true love anymore. I see what they did there."

Zelena was on her computer (thank you, Snow) on a fiction website called "Fanfiction". What in the heavens was that? She had searched 'Regina Mills' when she discovered she could insert random names. She already had a fanfic account - QueenOfGreen and had posted a fanfic about herself and Hades. She couldn't help it. She missed him.

Anyway... ever since she found out 'Swan Queen', she was interested.

"I think Regina needs something... spicy." She added a mature filter and saw something called "Lemon".

"I love lemons. I think I'll read this."

A few seconds later, the Mills manor was graced by Zelena's disturbed screams.

  


The next day at Granny's, Zelena noticed Regina and Emma sitting depressed together. She cast a little spell on Regina. Regina began looking at Emma.

"What?" Emma said.

"Your eyes... are so beautiful..." Regina said. She took out her iPod and played "What Makes You Beautiful".

Emma girlishly screamed. "THIS IS MY JAM!" She promptly began dancing. Badly. Zelena stifled laughter.

She joined in. "Girls, girls, you're in public." She had noticed Regina beginning to unbutton her shirt and Emma doing something obscene with her body.

"Oh! Yes! Sorry," Emma said, awkwardly sitting.

The whole diner was staring at her. Well, not the diner. That would be creepy. Its guests were.

Zelena giggled. "Do you feel it yet?"

Regina asked, "What?"

Zelena stole Regina's phone and played "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" from the Lion King.

"I'm so confused," Emma said.

"You always are!" Regina giggled. She pecked Emma on the nose.

"KISS KISS KISS!" Zelena yelled. She noticed the diners. "Oh, I'm sorry. Blame TooManyFandomsInside. That fanfic author is disturbed."

 The diner guests looked unconvinced. Zelena said, "TooManyFandomsInside, you are a manipulator!"

She didn't notice Emma and Regina kissing in full force. Then she did.

"YASSS! OPERATION SWAN QUEEN IS SUCCEEDING! I GOTTA TELL HENRY!"

Then she looked insane and ran out.


End file.
